Ce n'est qu'un au revoir
by Eyael
Summary: Sammy a une nouvelle à annoncer à Jack. Une nouvelle qu'il n'aurait pas voulu faire à cause du bon vieux temps...


**Ce n'est qu'un au revoir **

Disclaimer 1 : Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la bande dessinée dont est tirée cette fic, je vous ne donne un bref résumé. L'histoire se passe à Chicago à l'époque des incorruptibles Jack et Sammy sont deux gorilles autrement dit des gardes du corps et acceptent tout type de client du moment qu'il soit un minimum honnête.

Disclaimer 2 : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à Berck, Jean Pol et Cauvin

* * *

Décidément, il n'y avait plus grand chose à faire depuis que Capone était enfin sous les verrous et que cette loi débile avait été levée Fini les bars clandestins les trafics d'alcool et les poursuites dans Chicago…

Ca c'était passé il n'y a pas même trois mois mais ça lui paraissait une éternité.

Et le manque de clients lui donnait une sérieuse envie de se cogner la tête contre les murs. Ou de chercher un boulot plus lucratif…

Tirant une nouvelle bouffée de son cigare, Jack remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel: le jeu de fléchettes n'était plus accroché au mur. Le bureau était bien mieux rangé qu'à l'ordinaire, non décidément se disait il, il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas. Une pièce impeccable sans les dossiers en retard, les canettes de bières ou les toiles d'araignée, ce n'était pas le bureau de l'agence Attaway.

Dès que Sammy serait de retour, il lui demanderait quelques explications. Peut être avait il eu une idée en tête pour attirer des stars ou des politiciens décidés à payer cher pour leur sécurité qui sait ?

La porte d'entrée grinça légèrement comme d'habitude.

-Tu t'es enfin décidé à revenir p'tit? Non mais je peux savoir ce que tu fabriquais ?

-Les courses, étant donné que les placards sont vides. Ah et je tiens à vous faire remarquer qu'un patron devrait avoir un peu plus le sens de l'ordre et de la gestion... vous devriez pratiquer un peu plus en descendant à l'épicerie, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Alors là p'tit tu... ! Jack se sentit enervé, si ça ce n'était pas de l'ironie pure et dure ! Le pire c'est que ce pâle type n'avait pas de remords en disant des trucs de ce genre presque quotidiennement.

Puis il revînt immédiatement à ce qui le turlupinait mais il avait beau chercher et chercher, il ne parvenait pas à trouver un bon angle d'approche.

Fort heureusement ce ne fût pas nécessaire car après avoir disparu dans la cuisine, Sammy revînt tenant un plateau avec deux tasses de café chaud et des muffins achetés probablement à la boulangerie du coin.

ce ne fût pas cette gentille petite attention qui l'intriguait le plus mais l'expression grave de son ami, presque frère. Non vraiment il y avait du louche là dessous. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient c'est à dire huit ans il l'avait vu souvent énervé, ironique. Parfois prêt à lâcher une bonne blague ou râler après un client louche, élaborer des plans au cas où les choses tourneraient au vinaigre, envoyer sur les roses Capone… Voire même répondre aux sarcasmes d'Eliott, il était vrai que ce dernier le traîtait comme du menu fretin.

-Patron, il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose. C'est... très important, précisa il en amenant sur la table le cendrier.

-Important à ce point? Que veux tu m'annoncer Sammy que tu as gagné le jackpot à la loterie? non je me trompe sur ce point.

Mais j'aurais dû m'en douter! haha petit cachottier, tu as attendu tout ce temps pour m'avouer ça?

-Vous avouer quoi patron, demanda Sammy visiblement pris au dépourvu et suspendant son geste amorcé pour allumer sa cigarette. Il ne lui avait encore rien dit, après tout ce n'est pas une décision facile prendre vraiment pas du tout.

-Tu as mis autant de temps à revenir parce que tu as croisé une jolie fille en chemin ! Et vu ta tête, ça ne doit pas être la première fois que tu la vois hein ?

-Mais enfin…

-Et c'est ça ta fameuse nouvelle, tu t'imaginais que je serais jaloux sans doute ? Mais pas du tout, alors à quand les fiançailles ? Je veux bien témoigner à ton mariage et te soutenir quand tu regretteras d'avoir perdu ta liberté hahaha !

Jack fût pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable tandis que Sammy levait les yeux au ciel moitié amusé moitié blasé. Mais où avait il était pêcher des inepties pareilles ? Et dire que c'était son patron….

« Le pire c'est que je devrais y être habitué depuis le temps que je le connais. »

-Quand vous aurez fini de vous marrer bêtement et de me regarder avec vos yeux de saumon fumé, vous me laisserez peut être en placer une !

-Non mais dis donc…. S'indigna Jack en se redressant brusquement. Et allez, encore une couche supplémentaire ! Si il y en avait une troisième, ça chaufferait qu'il se le tienne pour dit.

-J'avais quelque chose à vous dire mais si vous ne m'écoutez pas, on ne s'en sortira jamais.

-Je suis tout à ton écoute, explique moi ce qui se passe. Ca a l'air sérieux en plus p'tit, Jack s'en doutait bien mais qu'est ce qui pouvait donc être aussi grave ? Un mort dans la famille, une annonce médicale qui vous plombait le moral ?

C'était bien au moment de passer aux aveux que ça devenait le plus dur. Surtout avec quelqu'un qui avait été votre meilleur ami, un mentor et avec qui on avait passé tant d'années ensemble.  
ça ressemblait à une trahison seulement voilà, les choses évoluaient et les états unis ne se limitaient pas qu'à Chicago la grande ville des incorruptibles.

Rien que de devoir lui annoncer ça le mettait mal à l'aise et le rendait à nouveau triste. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, il s'était promis de tout lui dire, il irait jusqu'au bout de sa promesse. Une bouffée de cigarette l'aida à reprendre un peu son calme, une deuxième et il se lança.

-Vous savez comme moi que la loi de la prohibition est passée, que l'alcool est à nouveau autorisé...

-Ouais je le sais! et il y a moins d'actions comme autrefois ! Si ça continue, on finira par raconter nos aventures aux gosses des écoles ou dans des homes de vieillards ! Décidément, l'inactivité pesait plus sérieusement à son patron qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il y avait moins de taches dangereuses à accomplir, hormis parfois des guerres de gang dans certains quartiers de la ville, des casinos qui faisaient des trafics… Mais comparé aux problèmes avec Capone, tout ça c'était de la pure et dure gnognotte.

- Vous devez donc vous rendre compte qu'on doit aller de l'avant tous les deux, faire de nouvelles expériences...

- C'est vrai , je n'ai cessé de le dire et les voyages nous forment tous p'tit. C'est quand on en a l'occasion qu'il faut voyager et voir du pays…

-Justement à ce sujet... Le plus dur était de trouver les bons mots, de ne pas être blessant. Si on lui avait fait à lui une annonce de ce genre, il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre.

la tasse l'occupait, il la tournait et retournait manifestement mal à l'aise. Puis prit une inspiration et se lança

-Patron, dans six jours je ne serais plus ici.

L'annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe; Jack reposa sa tasse si brusquement qu'elle se cassa.

- Que que quoi ? Et et où comptes tu aller ? pourquoi ?

-Vous savez, si je ne fais que rester ici je n'apprendrais sans doute rien de neuf... Vous me disiez souvent qu'il faut savoir saisir l'opportunité quand elle se présente.

-mais mais. Tu ne peux tout de même pas faire ça! Ce n'était pas possible, pas lui pas son meilleur ami! que lui resterait il ? C'est vrai qu'il lui avait souvent donné ce conseil mais de là à ce qu'il l'applique... il y avait une sacrée différence

P'tit, Sammy, tu n'est tout de même pas sérieux ! Tu ne comptes quand même pas faire ça, on a travaillé ensemble depuis si longtemps...

-Si je pouvais faire autrement, j'hésiterais pas, voyez vous. vous croyez vraiment que ça m'enchante de tout plaquer ?

-Mais mille milliards de *£µ ! Tu oses m'annoncer ça comme ça et sans te demander si je risque pas de très vite brûler les deux bouts de la chandelle ? Et être sans doute forcé de demander à maman de me prêter un peu d'argent ? Elle qui a sué sang et eau dans sa vie et qui devrait sacrifier ses maigres économies pour m'aider sous prétexte que tu veux tout fiche en l'air ?

Sammy ne s' trompait pas vraiment, son patron avait beau piquer une crise, jurer comme un charretier il connaissait que trop bien la raison de cette indignation et il ne la comprenait que trop bien.

Avec quel supérieur aurait il vu des bébés tueurs ? Aidé un vieux de quatre vingt dix huit ans à chercher un elixir de jouvence, se travestir en gonzesse pour retrouver un détenu et tant d'autre choses encore ?

Ils avaient partagé bien plus que de simple boulots de garde du corps, ils s'étaient soutenus dans les moments durs comme les meilleurs…. Jack lui avait appris bon nombre des ficelles du métier, à manier la thompson….

Faire une annonce comme ça, ça vous plombait le moral, encore mieux qu'une grenade ou une rafale de plomb.

Sammy se dégoûtait à moitié par ce qu'il lui avait dit. Mais les choses changeaient et si il voulait acquérir d'avantage d'expérience, il n'avait pas trop le choix : il devrait aller autre part et travailler avec d'autres personnes…

-Mais si je resterais ici, je risque de ne pas apprendre davantage. En travaillant avec vous, j'ai souvent eu de me surpasser et à présent, je voudrais savoir si j'en suis réellement capable.

-En laissant tout derrière toi c'est ça p'tit ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu et sans l'ombre d'un remords tu pars ? Dois je en déduire que tu n'auras pas la moindre envie de venir me voir ? Crétin va, marmonna Jack en écrasant son cigare dans un geste furieux.

-Qui a dit que je vous laisserais tomber comme de vieilles chaussettes ? Que je ferais comme si vous n'existiez plus ? Vous semblez oublier un gros détail patron….

-Ah ouais et peut on savoir lequel ?

-Grace à vous, j'ai vécu les meilleures années de ma vie. J'ai eu une chance incroyable car vous m'avez presque appris tout ce que je sais. Mais il y a autre chose de très important : vous êtes le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu.  
Devant cette tirade Jack dévisagea longuement Sammy, n'arrivant pas à en croire ses oreilles. Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour entendre des paroles aussi touchantes, émouvantes. Le plus amusant c'est que son associé était aussi son meilleur ami. Qu'il avait pris autant de plaisir que quand il était instructeur à l'armée à lui apprendre les ficelles du métier. Même si par moment le gamin avait le don de l'exaspérer, mais bon tout le monde a ses petits défauts.

-Et moi, je doute que je retrouverais quelqu'un comme toi p'tit. Tu as peut être raison après tout, mais il faut que tu saches : tu vas vraiment me manquer. Tu as une idée de ta destination au fait ?

-Je comptais partir vers Pittsburgh, ce n'est pas trop loin et il y a pas mal de politiciens qui tiennent à leur peau là bas… Après peut être resterais, peut être reviendrais je à Chicago qui sait ? Dire que dans six jours, je ne serais plus là… Tss si ce n'est pas malheureux.

Jack l'avait bien compris si lourde qu'elle soit, cette décision comptait énormément pour l'avenir et lui offrait également de nouvelles voies de travail. Avec un peu de chance, Eliott lui proposerait de travailler en criminologie qui sait ? Ou alors il formerait des agents au techniques de tir.

Enfin pour l'instant, mieux valait savourer le présent, vu que dans trop peu de temps rien ne serait plus comme avant.

Comme d'habitude la gare était pleine de monde; surtout à neuf heures du matin. Trois silhouettes se dessinaient nettement sur le quai. Dans dix minutes le départ serait donné, un tournant dans des vies serait pris….

-J'aurais jamais cru que ce soit le jour J ; et surtout pas que tu aies déjà une piste pour un job!

-Bah y a aucun mérite, répondit modestement Sammy. Vous aussi, vous auriez eu peu de difficultés. Dès que je peux, je vous enverrais mon adresse, à tous les deux naturellement, ajouta il.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous saurez vous débrouiller seul Mr Day ? Ce n'est jamais simple quand on est seul. La mère de Jack était décidément toujours aussi avenante et prévenante. Il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire devant cette manifestation de tendresse.

-je pense que oui, affirma il.

Le sifflet du train retentit comme un signal; il n'y avait plus beaucoup de temps.

Jack sût qu'il devait le redire, que c'était essentiel...

-Sammy; sache que tu as été à la fois mon meilleur associé et mon meilleur ami. C'est vrai que c'est dur de te voir partir mais je comprends tes choix.

Je suis également sur et certain que de temps à autres j'arriverais à trouver du temps pour te voir.

-Et je serais ravi que vous veniez m'enquiquiner avec vos petits ennuis de contrats. une taquinerie de plus. Il fut que j'y aille maintenant, ajouta il en serrant la main de Jack avant de hisser sa valise dans le train.

Les portières se fermèrent, un coup de sifflet et le train s'ébranla lentement.

Au moment où il avait entièrement disparu du centre ville, Jack sentit ses yeux le démanger, un vide immense s'installait en lui. Jusqu'au bout il avait redouté ce moment et il n'arrivait plus à jouer l'insouciant. Il avait envie de pleurer…

Des passants se retournèrent très étonnés Ils n'auraient jamais crus que certains pouvaient aussi bien imiter la corne de brume en se mouchant.

-Jack voyons mon petit, tu sais bien que vous pourrez vous revoir...

mais elle savait que sa tentative de consolation ne servait à rien, elle avait beau adorer son fils; elle savait combien dire au revoir à un ami restait douloureux.

Fin


End file.
